


Everything's Bigger in Devil Mode

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Luci is the father of dad jokes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: A humorous take on Chloe exploring Crispy loveSpecial request from Tricky_arrow
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Everything's Bigger in Devil Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts).



Chloe was sitting on Lucifer's couch, cuddling next to her Devil. He'd just gotten back from Hell a few weeks ago, and they'd wasted no time in getting together....especially, in the biblical sense. 

Trixie was spending the summer on a convention tour with Penelope, so Chloe would have no interruptions whenever she wanted raise a (not so little) hell. 

By now, there wasn't a single spot in the penthouse that couldn't bear the plaque "Deckerstar froze Hell". But, there was one thing Chloe had been thinking about constantly since the night of the Mayan, and it was only now that she was brave enough to ask about it.

"So, Lucifer," she began,"I noticed back at the Mayan that your devil form seemed a bit....bigger....why is that?".

"Oh! That's because Angelic forms tend to be larger in general, we usually just keep them at a smaller size to better fit in with humans".

"Uh-huh," Chloe braced herself for the next part, "so is...everything bigger?".

"Detective!" Lucifer leered, "Are you asking if my already above average pitchfork can turn into the King Kong of Dongs?".

If possible, Chloe would have melted into the floor from embarrassment. 

"Maaaaybe?".

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Lucifer clapped his hands together, " care to take a roll in the lasagna, my love?".

They walked into the bedroom, where Lucifer began to strip. "Now, do you want me to transform before I'm in you or after?".

"I don't know, it might be too big".

Lucifer couldn't help himself,"that's what she said".

Chloe rolled her eyes. How does a being that's older than time tell such lame jokes?

"Darling, if you're eyes roll any further back, they might call an exorcist...and we all know how much of a mood killer priests are".

Chloe gave him a look of pure annoyance. "Just, shut up and get crispy!".

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucifer said delighted as he transformed into his Devil form.

Chloe walked up to him, taking in the form that had once given her fear, but now only sparked arousal. She didn't start at the epicenter just yet, opting to run her hands across the divots and ridges along his chest and torso.

When she finally got a good look at his cock, her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh God...."

"Well there's no need to bring Dad into this!" Lucifer huffed.

"Lucifer, that's not a dick....that's a third arm!" Chloe shrieked.

"I prefer to call it an orgasmic divining rod....but you do you, Detective".

Chloe sighed before starting to take her clothes off. "Well, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad....".

"Muhammad comes to ride the mountain?" He supplied. 

"Get on the bed, Lucifer".

"Gladly," Lucifer said as he leaned back against the pillow, "I'm loving this whole bossy Dom personality you've got going on".

Chloe rolled her eyes again before crawling up his body to kiss him. He had an interesting taste in this form, it was a bit like cured meat and honey.

Chloe loved it.

She kissed down his body, shivering when the bottom tips of his devil wings scraped against her thighs. 

When she finally reached the tower of terror, Chloe took both hands and pumped along the thick, rigid structure. Lucifer was barely coherent enough to reach over and hand her a small bottle of lube.

Chloe looked from the bottle to his cock with a raised brow.

"We're gonna need a bigger lube".

He tossed her another bottle (seriously where is he keeping all of those), and she lathered his cock generously. Chloe climbed back up to kiss him while lining up her entrance.

She took a deep breath before slowly sinking down onto him. 

Holy crap was he filling! Chloe briefly wondered if it was going to come out of her throat like that tentacle porn she'd found on Dan's computer once.

Lucifer gave her a few minutes to adjust before rolling his hips upward. The sensation was both painful and amazing. She could feel every bump and ridge as she rode him. He drug on of his claw-like nails lightly across her clit and she came with a shout.

Lucifer's pace intensified. He held her hips down to keep her from bouncing around like a rag doll. With a roar, his orgasm burst through, overflowing her and covering everything. 

Chloe collapsed on top of him just as he shifted back to his normal body. 

"How was that, love?" Lucifer asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"I let you know when my lower half gets feeling back into it".

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head before gently pulling out and getting off the bed. He went and ran the water in his large bathtub, then came back and picked up his Detective shishkabob so he could set her in it. While Chloe soaked, he took a quick shower then changed the sheets on the bed. 

Once he was done, Lucifer picked Chloe up out of the tub and brought her back to the bed. He got in next to her and pulled up the covers before gathering her into his arms.

"I love you, Chloe".

"I love you too, Lucifer," she murmured,"but as amazing as that was, I don't think I could handle it all the time. Maybe just save it for special occasions, Yeah?".

"Anniversary Lasagna? My favorite kind".


End file.
